


Por lo que reste de vida

by JunaIzumi



Series: Ecos de amor [19]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Luke quiere cumplir uno de los deseos de su novio y cuando la feria está en la ciudad pasan uno de los mejores días de su vida





	Por lo que reste de vida

Estaban en el jet de regreso a casa todos estaban dormidos a excepción de Luke y Spencer que estaban acostados en el sillón del jet  abrazados Habían pasado seis meses desde que Spencer salio de prisión y todo volvió a la normalidad Luke y Spencer reanudaron su noviazgo

-sabes que eh querido ha-pregunto Spencer jugando con las manos de su novio

-dime-dijo el moreno 

-no te vayas a reir-dijo Spencer

-amor jamás me reiría de ti-dijo Luke 

-la otra semana habrá una feria si montemos ningún caso podemos ir? Nunca eh ido a ninguna-murmuro el castaño bajito 

-en verdad?-pregunto Luke asombrado sabía que clase de infancia habia tenido mientras él disfrutaba de esos días de feria con su familia

-no te preocupes yo te llevo-dijo Luke 

-gracias te amo-dijo Spencer y se durmieron el resto del camino 

Regresaron a casa y recibieron una semana de vacaciones muy merecidas las cuales Luke iba a sacar provecho busco los horarios y tenían una rueda de la fortuna enorme le mando un mensaje a Spencer diciéndole que mañana irían a la feria y contesto como niño Chiquito y con emoticones tiene teléfono nuevo y estaba aprendiendo a usarlo 

Llegó el sábado y Spencer emocionado buscaba en el clóset que ponerse de hizo un recordatorio mental de no pasar tiempo con ellas cada viernes se iban a casa de García a ver películas y beber vino como dirían ellas “noche de chicas” siguiendo sus consejos se arregló el cabello diferentes y tocaron el timbre 

-voy!!-grito Spencer abrió la puerta y se sonrieron como adolescentes

-estas hermoso,estás listo?-pregunto Luke

-si dejame apagar-cogio las llaves y salieron del departamento-gracias Luke esto significa mucho para mí-dijo el castaño

-hare lo que sea por ti-dijo Luke besando sus labios,sabían a café llegaron y pagaron la entrada  
Había puestos de comida juegos y regalos 

-que quieres hacer?-pregunto Luke

-tengo hambre no pude comer hoy acomode mí librero-dijo Spencer

-que quieres cenar?-pregunto Luke y acostumbrados a la comida chatarra pidieron hamburguesas con papas y refresco Luke se le quedó mirando después de morderle a las papas tenía un poco de catsup 

-que tengo?-pregunto Spencer

-algo de catsup-dijo Luke usando su lengua para limpiar la comisura de sus labios cuando se separaron el genio estaba sonrojado y observaron que una señora los estaba viendo tapándole los ojos a su hija 

-vayan a hacer sus perversidades a otro lado-dijo la señora las demás personas no les hacían caso 

-no les estamos haciendo daño a nadie-dijo Luke 

-Luke vámonos-dijo Spencer no quería problemas y Luke no quería tener problemas

-no cariño no estamos haciendo nada malo merecemos los mismos derechos, si una chica se besa con su novio nadie dice nada-dijo Luke y la señora con la niña se fueron

-eso fue fantástico-dijo Spencer besándo sus labios 

-quiero que este día esté perfecto-dijo Luke terminaron de cenar y fueron a caminar se detuvieron en un puesto de juegos Spencer le echo el ojo a un pingüino de peluche 

-lo conseguiré para ti-dijo Luke tenía que derribar una hilera de soldaditos lo cuál considerando su trabajo y su estadía en la milicia lo hizo fácil el encargado le dio el pingüino para su novio continuaron caminando y llegaron a la rueda de la fortuna 

-no es peligroso?-pregunto Spencer 

-confías en mi?-pregunto Luke Spencer así tío y tomo su mano mientras se sentaban al llegar hasta la cima se detuvo y miraron toda la ciudad 

-Gracias Luke,espera,acércate-dijo Spencer y saco su teléfono para tomarse una selfie con el moreno 

-el Chico que no le gustaba la tecnología-dijo Luke besando sus labios y Spencer tomo la foto y la subió 

“Que viva el amor” y etiqueto a Luke 

-Te amo gracias-dijo Spencer 

-yo también te amo- se volvieron a besar estaban felices de estar juntos y cada día más enamorados 

Al día siguiente 

Spencer reviso su foto tenia 20 me gusta entre ellos el equipo y para su sorpresa un like del jefe que nunca ven Matt Cruz 

Fin


End file.
